


Volturi One Shots

by aWintersWidow



Category: Twilight
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Implied Smut, Multi, multi-ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:43:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aWintersWidow/pseuds/aWintersWidow
Summary: A bunch of one shots based off of randomly selected ships; dedicated to the Volturi groupchat.





	1. Caius x Carlisle: You're leaving?

“You're leaving?” Caius' dark eyes landed upon Carlisle. He had only just found out that the other male planned to depart from their Palace; he had _overheard_ a conversation, he hadn't even been told. “Do I mean _so little_ to you that you would just get up and _leave_?”

Caius had known of Carlisle and Aro's affair now for a while, and it did hurt him. . But that never meant he would ever want Carlisle to leave. Especially not without telling him.

“I planned to tell you. .” Carlisle began, his voice as smooth and as gentle as ever. Caius cut him off, “But you told Aro first.”

Caius knew he could be ruthless, but he loved Carlisle. He loved him more than anything and it did nothing but shatter him that Carlisle would keep such a thing from him, nevermind telling _Aro_ first.

“I wanted to tell you first, but if Aro had picked up that he hadn't been the first to know, he would have killed us both.”

Caius scoffed at his lover's words. He shook his head, almost in disbelief as he had to listen to such things. “You love him, don't you?” He asked, ignoring what Carlisle had originally said.

Carlisle didn't respond.

That said enough. That was _enough_.  
Caius left the room, his jaw clenched. He was nothing but angry; not at Carlisle, but at himself.

He wasn't enough. He had never been enough.  
Now Carlisle would never see that ring which Caius had longed to give him.

Maybe that was for the best.


	2. Demetri x Alice: Don't go.

They rarely spoke to each other, and they _never_ did during these moments; moments when Alice would sneak off to Demetri's room during the night, when the halls were quieter and she knew she wouldn't get caught. It only ever happened a few times, however she knew it was becoming more and more regular as days went on.

Being discreet during their . . . _Endeavors_ , proved to be more of a challenge than first thought. At first, it was easy, but with each night they both craved _more_ from each other. Wrecking the room wasn't in the cards for them, nor was being as loud as they wanted to be. Sometimes they had to leave the Palace and go to one of Demetri's privately owned houses, though Felix had noticed them leaving together more than once.

He left her _breathless_ on countless occasions, which was pretty outstanding considering they didn't need to breathe. She couldn't help what effects the overwhelming feeling of ecstasy and lust had on her. Demetri was everything her husband wasn't: belligerent, controlling, demanding. Alice was everything he desired: petite, gorgeous, _innocent_ — . . . Or at least, she claimed to be.

He was never uncaring, he always gave her _exactly_ what she wanted— what she needed, and he never touched her without permission. Despite how rough and brutal he could be, he never meant to bring her any harm.

She had been practically shaking when Demetri had pulled her closer to him, pressing a kiss to her forehead as he mumbled, “Give Jasper my regards. .”  
She had buried her face into his chest, her eyes closed, trying to calm herself down as she weakly whispered, “Don't go. Not yet. . Please.”

They never cuddled after sex. Neither usually wanted to. Neither wanted a relationship beyond what it _was_ , and that was just casual sex out of boredom.

But they both stayed there for hours, and during that time Demetri had been hit with a very disturbing realization; he loved Alice, and he couldn't bare the idea of her going back to Jasper.


	3. Felix x Bella: A Mere Crush.

  
Things were _different_ when it came to Bella. _She_ was different.  
Felix had never truly felt affection towards another person before, but ever since he lay his eyes on Bella he just _knew_.

Watching her walk away with Edward did nothing but hurt him. She deserved so much better than _that_. This was a thought in Felix's mind that never faded. Felix genuinely wished that Aro had let him kill Edward when he had the chance, though, he knew Bella would have despised him.

He tried to stop thinking about her; to let her slip away from his memory, but he couldn't bear the thought of being away from her, so much so that it started to affect his work. Due to working so close to him, Demetri was the first to notice; he noticed how Felix grew to have a weakness for small, pale brunettes — his suspicions only came clear when they came face to face, once again.

Marcus was also quick to realize the truth, though, as the Guards feelings towards the young vampire were of no importance, he paid no attention to them. . As long as Felix remained dedicated to his work, there was no need to ever bring it up.

Keeping the rest of the coven in the dark was a considerably easy task, the only other person to find out being Aro, who, when reading Felix's thoughts, picked up on his affections towards the girl. He found the situation amusing.

Demetri was the only one to _constantly_ tease him about his feelings, to which Felix usually just replied saying that, at least he had a heart and was capable of love, unlike his partner. Aro found it intriguing whenever someone who fit a similar description to Bella's came into the palace; Felix always ended up to be the one to kill her. Marcus was probably the only one who felt the slightest of pity for the Guard, though he never spoke of it.

As time went on, Felix found his feelings eating away at him. It was killing him not being able to see Bella, to know that she probably hated him for everything that he was. One night, Demetri turned to his partner, a smug grin plastered across his face as he said, “You do realize that your _feelings_ towards the girl are a lot more than a mere _crush_ , right?” Felix stared at him, though he didn't speak. “Ms. Cullen, is your _mate_ , brother.” With that, Demetri walked off, leaving Felix alone with his thoughts.

That feeling of dread was eating away at him now more than ever.


End file.
